


Suicide Game

by KK_InK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK
Summary: 冬天是看著那人微晃的奶茶色頭髮度過的，他剛進入家不久，金珉奎非但沒有歡迎他，甚至連半點招呼都不想跟他打。





	1. 0%

**Author's Note:**

> *珉佑  
> *top!Mingyu/bottom!Wonwoo

Isn't it like a sunflower, doing everything it can to make the sun notice it?

-

冬天才剛剛開始，還沒到最冷的時候。

卻是逢人過節的時候，金珉奎帶著妹妹登門走訪著——他剛剛適應高二的緊張節奏，慢慢過度到真正的高中生活中，金珉舒則處於一個高一階段，所以理所當然地受人問候的多。

她最期待的也是見到那個人。所以今夜給金家帶來的消息並不是壞消息，而是好消息。

“圓佑可能要在我們家借住一段時間，姑姑家裡出了些事。”父母對此只是輕描淡寫地帶過了。

妹妹開心地拍了拍手，一個剛進入陌生環境(高一的她仍未認識新朋友)的孩子遇到哪個熟人都會開心，能是自己最喜歡的表哥則更好了。

金珉奎只是聳聳肩。  
多一個人少一個人都一樣吧，更何況是那種書呆子。

冬天是看著那人微晃的奶茶色頭髮度過的，他剛進入家不久，金珉奎非但沒有歡迎他，甚至連半點招呼都不想跟他打。

“那個、我來就行了。”全圓佑正半穿著圍裙洗著碗筷，手雖然因為水打的濕潤而顯冰涼，額發前卻滲出一點汗水。“畢竟我也沒做飯……”

“沒事的圓佑哥，這裡交給我來就好了。”金珉舒圍裙都係好了，擼起袖子便刷起碗筷，“圓佑哥可以去房間休息的。”

“…哈哈，沒事，也不用那麼見外，我又不是客人什麼的。”男人微笑著，讓洗著碗的妹妹忍不住偷偷在他移開視線時多瞄了幾眼。

“出去。”長子跟熱情的妹妹不一樣，說話蠻橫又兇狠，但全圓佑理解。

“哥，別這樣。”

“他這樣的人進廚房幹嘛，搗亂嗎。”金珉奎一把搶過他剛解下來的圍裙，“出去吧。”

全圓佑並無怨言。  
他抿著唇沖妹妹笑了笑，默默地走出了廚房。

-

我想是人都不會接受他，是個人都。金珉奎討厭隔壁房間的那位新房客。他也壓根不知道為何那人像是找著自己的地雷一樣一個一個踩。

踩到爆裂，碎片灑落家裡的每個角落，撒到他金珉奎會經過的每個地方，那一聲聲巨響震耳欲聾，只要有全圓佑這個人，這種聲音就不會停。

他選擇了一種“妥協”，之所以稱之為“妥協”，是因為他真的有在妥協，只是妥協一詞本身不曾帶過復仇意味。

這種妥協發生在妹妹和自己讀著的同一個學校，自己的置物櫃裡頭，塞滿了給全圓佑的情書；發生在家裡吃飯時，從來都是只聊全圓佑一個人。

金珉奎是誰？  
他不屬於這兒。

金珉奎不想看到妹妹成日跟自己討論他，也不想看到父母成日圍著他轉，更不想看到全圓佑本人。

他逃出家，在黑暗中找到了自己的影子，在潮濕中找到了自己的地盤，在灰燼中找到了自己的光源。

他飲下一杯又一杯酒精，對朋友們的嘲笑不痛不癢，譏笑著那些學校對表哥迷的要死的癡情女生，栗色的頭髮沾染著難散的煙味，當路燈也開始熄滅時，剩餘的光就是他叼在嘴邊的火星。

這才是金珉奎。  
他屬於這兒。

他本性並不壞，踩滅了煙頭抖抖身上的羽絨外套才走進門，跟平時按時回家沒什麼兩樣。在家幫忙烹飪的他，和妹妹說笑話的他，以及對全圓佑的問話置若罔聞的他。

沒有異樣。每晚依舊是照常回去，所以沒有露出半點馬腳。

“嘿，整天就知道說你表哥那點破事，帶出來給我們瞧瞧？”

“是啊，我們也想看人氣書呆子啊。”

他笑了，握著威士忌的手不自覺地溜到口袋旁邊去拿手機，好像準備做一件極度令人興奮的事情——確實很令人興奮，因為他的表哥又有機會成為一個焦點，而他清楚這後果是什麼。

全圓佑對此一概不知，甚至有些高興於平時沒怎麼搭理他的叛逆弟弟願意主動把自己叫出來。他雙手帶著毛絨手套，穿著一件大衣往路燈要準備熄滅的方向走去。

誰規定這樣的見面是友好的。全圓佑被摁在了打烊店鋪的防盜門上，被人揪著領子看清那副狼狽模樣，黑色的帆布鞋上唯一的白色區域也被泥濘弄髒。這還不是令他難過的，真正讓他有些不舒服的，是看到喝得有些微醺的金珉奎。

他並未到喝酒的年紀。而他的朋友們像是要鑒賞自己一樣——不，他們開始有些騷動，全圓佑並不是不懂得防禦，只是他崇尚和平解決問題。

就在全圓佑在動手與不動手間徘徊時，幾位條子拿著手電筒巡邏到了他們這幅場景——這也不是初犯了，高中的小團體甚至黑社會都喜歡到一些偏僻的地方進行暴力的欺凌，而看到全圓佑一副瘦弱的模樣，高大的警察迅速驅趕起他們來。

夥伴們都落荒而逃，金珉奎則被拉住了，只是站在一旁看人胡作非為的緣故讓他看起來像個頭頭，他將得到被審訊的機會，可惜不會那麼早。全圓佑又將他拉了回來——也不知道說了些什麼，他們倆又能一同脫身。

果然是讀書人，條子都能唬住。金珉奎一個字都沒聽清，他還醉著呢，可不想聽人長篇大論。

金珉奎的父親則勃然大怒，甚至拿起過去教金珉奎做飯的那把菜刀，指著他的鼻尖進行著斥罵。但長子什麼都聽不清，只是猖狂地笑——他知道那大致內容，不過就是全圓佑做的是對的，自己做的都是錯的。

刀鋒並不是假的，若是揮出去家產都全歸妹妹繼承了，她被全圓佑護在身後，惶恐地看著父親對金珉奎大發雷霆——她祈禱著哥哥能夠認錯。

哪知金珉奎非但沒有認錯開口就是一句“這是他們家欠我們的，是他自己欠”。

幸好是母親也有幫忙攔著父親才沒讓拿刀子傷到金珉奎分毫，而在一旁看著的全圓佑終於是走到了父子倆不算遠近的距離之間——也刻意地與金珉奎保持了距離。

“他不是故意的，只是一時間還不能接受我…”

後面說了什麼又被酒精吞沒了。金珉奎不清醒地趴在了桌上，他的心充滿了更多的仇恨，因為那人對自己的偏袒，好似又讓他成了一次壞角色。

接受？不可能的，怎麼會接受一個稀里糊塗來的外人在家裡有著比自己還要高的聲譽地位，現在他全圓佑是親生還是我金珉奎是親生。於是便有了接下來的事情——他開始不顧身體健康而酗酒，索性連家也不回了——如果那他媽還能叫家的話。

這樣的事沒人插足，如果沒有意外的話，哪天就這樣酒精中毒死掉也不足為奇，但妹妹始終是察覺到了異樣。

金珉舒在聽筒裡帶著一些哭腔地說著自己的哥哥不斷地在街邊嘔吐，妹妹束手無策的聲音讓全圓佑馬不停蹄地趕到了離家不過一百多米的路邊。

全圓佑背著那人略重的身體——這本不是他來到這個家的目的，他並沒有想過金珉奎會如此的排斥自己，而他也無法從中找到原因，他因此感到焦慮了。

多虧自己有給全父醒酒的經驗，在餵下一些蘋果醋以後，全圓佑又洗了條毛巾敷在他的額頭上。他就在對方的床邊守著，一旁還有個嘔吐用的空盆，以防萬一。

大概到了兩三點的深夜，金珉奎的動靜吵醒了他，那頭奶茶色正在主人的臂彎裡微微起伏著——全圓佑坐在床角的毛毯上趴著休息。寒冷的天是人都想鑽進被窩，而那人通紅的鼻子很明顯是被凍出來的。

金珉奎仍然在清醒與醉酒的界限之間——但比起方才那些嘔吐來的要好。他伸出手摸了摸全圓佑的腦袋上的頭髮——他第一次觸碰這個陌生人，頭髮也比想象中的要更厚，溫順的髮絲顯出這人的溫柔之處。

全圓佑被那陌生的溫暖弄醒了，他微微地抬起頭，半夢半醒地看著面前坐起來了的人，過了好一會才微怔地開口，“要喝熱水嗎。”

全圓佑有了點黑眼圈。金珉奎第一次那麼近距離看表哥那張臉，黑眼圈在那人的臉上完全不礙事，不得不說確實看到了姑姑的模樣，好看得來又英俊——可一想到那些塞滿自己櫃子的情書，金珉奎的心情又沉了下去。

他剛想說不，全圓佑卻用旁邊保溫水壺倒滿了一杯熱水，然後遞給了他。金珉奎難得的沒拆他的台，接過水便飲幹了，捏著水杯的杯把目視著房裡的墻紙。

“不要再這樣亂喝酒了。”

金珉奎看向他，全圓佑的眼睛仍然帶著困倦，還有對答案的渴望。他希望家中的長子能夠接受自己的提議，這又不是他對他的要挾，這只是他……  
希望這這個人能接受自己的同時，能夠讓他的生活步入正軌。

一個家裡人也不會去想的，局外人的奢望。

“你父母，你妹妹，都不想看到你這樣。”  
我最不想看到你這樣。全圓佑垂下眼簾。

“好。”全圓佑頃刻抬起眼，他以為他還要勸說很久，卻沒想到金珉奎就這樣應了他。  
“給我更好的，我就不沾酒了。”

更好的？指什麼呢。全圓佑想著什麼更好的，卻硬是沒想出什麼來——

哪知下一刻他就被金珉奎抱了起來，印象中自己還是第一次被人抱起來後壓在了床上。

床褥裡還慘存著長子的溫熱，全圓佑懵懵地看著金珉奎居高臨下地看著自己的樣子，將他的手扣在了自己的手上。

反射弧有些長的他這才有些反應過來是怎麼回事，他的雙腿有些被岔開了，絲絨睡褲的布料滑溜溜地往上走，纖細的小腿就這樣露了出來，而上身的外套和睡衣也因為動作而上移，露出了一些白皙的下腹。

金珉奎沒動，用右手扣死了全圓佑的左手，仿佛要將他禁錮在床褥中心。在微暗的床頭燈下全圓佑的臉都染上了曖昧的紅色，他不敢看金珉奎的表情，側著頭看著自己被鉗制住的手，手心開始滲出了汗液，身體也開始緊張地往上移動。

接下來的動作就更明顯了，金珉奎徑直將他的膝蓋往下壓，強迫他的腿岔得更開……

“夠了、”全圓佑從那不輕不重的力道中掙脫，然後縮到了床角邊上，臉也燒得通紅，他整理好自己雜亂模樣，端起盆和毛巾就準備往外逃去。

必須要警惕些，這樣的事是不容許的，這是違背道德倫理的，這是……這是……

全圓佑驚恐地回到自己房間，他清晰的頭腦裡第一次出現了那些幻覺。盆子哐當一聲摔在地上，毛巾也跟著摔了出去，他對自己下身的反應感到疼痛難忍。

不要、我不是……我沒有……

他回到床上踡縮成一團，身體上的冰冷和心理上的灼燒完全不同，他害怕地顫抖著雙腿，用雙手來回磨蹭著下身，其中一隻手還是方才金珉奎握著的——他因此感到下身越來越熱，在一記用力過度的擼動下濡濕了自己的褲子。

他的腦袋裡浮現出的，是金珉奎握著自己的手，強迫自己自瀆的旖旎風光。

-

事情還不至於這麼糟糕，因為事情還沒發生。事情沒發生的時候人們能夠安於現狀，但事情發生了之後人們才會變著法來補救，這便是……

看著自己臥室由整整齊齊變成亂七八糟的床，上面還慘留著一些那個人跟別人歡愉過的痕跡。金珉奎做給他看的，特意做給他看到的。

全圓佑沉默地將所有的床單被單，枕頭套也取了下來，塞進了不要錢的洗衣機裡。他蹲靠在浴缸邊，光裸的腳踩在墊腳用的地毯上，雙眼凝滯地看著滾動著的洗衣機。洗濯的聲音越來越大，逐漸蓋過了自己的存在，他疲憊地張望著，越發陷入睡眠。

全圓佑感覺自己被那個人抬起，走進一個自己沒有踏入過的地方，那是他的房間而不是自己的房間，他也會像那些女的一樣被金珉奎用完就扔嗎，像是無用的洩慾玩具？或者，金珉奎根本不屑於自己，連洩慾的興趣都……若是他知道自己那些惡心的，齷齪的，難以言喻的……

他將他放置在陌生的床上，像那晚一樣匍匐在他身上，耳邊再次響起了那句話。  
“給我更好的吧，全圓佑。”

他醒過來的時候，洗衣機已經停了很久了。外面的鐘擺左一下右一下地搖晃著，他奮力地將甩乾後的被單床單扯了出來，赤著腳拖著步伐一點一點地走回房間的時候，他竟有了金珉奎在自己床上的幻覺，他正看著自己，而自己也看著他。

“珉奎……”他心驚膽戰地開了口，生怕這又是另一個夢。

金珉奎沒說話，印象中挖苦自己的那個人應該迅速抓住機會，但他保持著沉默。用手接過全圓佑手裡的東西，然後熟練地鋪張起來。

這是這樣的事發生了近五六次以來，第一次出現這樣的狀況。全圓佑幾近習慣這樣洗了又換換了又洗的日子，這樣多餘的工作持續了兩個多月。

一般人，這種時候會說什麼。全圓佑抿著唇，摸著黑地同時迷茫地看著揮動雙手抖動被子的表弟。

“你的褲子濕了。”

他發現他的褲子確實在滴水，滴的也不是水，相信無論是自己還是對方都過了夢遺的年紀，所以用什麼都解釋不通的——慶幸著月光只會把淺色褲子漸變成深色，而不會像是白天看到的那樣。他透過那束微光看到漂浮在空中的羽絨，金珉奎將套好的枕頭往床上一扔，便結束了這荒誕舉動。

“要上來嗎。”

全圓佑的喉嚨像是被人掐住了，一句話也噎不出來，但他清楚地感覺自己的步伐正在向前，單膝爬上了那人剛鋪上的床，想著低頭就不用看到他的表情，手伸到床的中心時卻看到了那人的影子——手的影子，還有手。

他因為黑暗而碰到了他的手，訕訕地往後撤時金珉奎又拉住了他，卻不像往常那樣粗暴，就只用了一點力氣便挽住了他的腕。全圓佑衣服的前襟大開著，在月色下完全可以看到那泛著一些光澤的鎖骨，柔順的髮絲融化在了那一片浮游著的絨毛中，他們倆屈膝交錯著坐在床的兩邊，呼吸在兩人的腦袋之間縈繞交匯。全圓佑甚至希望這是永遠，但金珉奎只是把一旁的被子拉到他的腿腳邊，那樣的溫度便從他的腕間降散。

他仍然一句話都說不出來，這個時候他才意識到自己的喉嚨已經因為好幾天沒好好睡覺而發不出聲音了。金珉奎關上了門，門縫最後透出來的過道燈也在幾分鐘後消失了。

翌日恢復到了白日後兩人又像是互不相識，妹妹開開心心吃完早飯催促了金珉奎一會，而後全圓佑才看到兩人像往常一樣並肩走出門。雖然大學沒有什麼硬性要求，但全圓佑心想著也要早點找份工作好給這個家減輕負擔。金珉舒曾多次說過不會有這方面的妨礙，單聽妹妹的話還是太過於幸運了，一對上金珉奎的臉他又感覺此地不宜久留。

那之後金珉奎沒有那麼做了，沒有什麼再帶什麼亂七八糟的東西去煩擾他了——這讓全圓佑又有些莫名其妙的憂慮。他正裁剪著服裝設計圖，無言地看著色紙和草稿。學業和工作的兼顧對他來說算不上吃力，但在這個家於他而言並不算是個避難所，更像是個綁在自己身上的定時炸彈。

全圓佑唯獨疼愛金珉舒，不論她對自己的感情有多麼錯誤，些許原因是因為從對方身上看到了自己的影子，所以才會分外關心她。

得了吧，全圓佑。他暗罵了一聲，將手稿又揉得皺成一團扔進了垃圾桶。

-

金珉奎不是特地跑到那人房間裡去看這些東西的。自從那次“巧合”，其實不是巧合——金珉奎覺得自己做得太過了些，當他在外頭跟他的狐朋狗友逍遙完剛準備上二樓回房間又看到睡一樓的全圓佑正抱了滿懷的被套枕單，他終於意識到自己做得太過了。

所以想著幫他鋪個床——反正這種家務活真是他最擅長的事了，僅僅這一次，不論是告訴全圓佑還是告訴自己，這樣的鋪床是最後一次，跟同級或是高三那些女孩們隨便亂來也是最後一次。說起來這些女孩兒也要托全圓佑的福，“想不想到我哥的床上做愛”這樣的話也就只有金珉奎說得出來了。

金珉奎那天晚上也累，光是套完他就經不住倦意要在床邊坐一會，看著對面的全圓佑應聲爬到床上，又因為沒光和眼鏡胡亂抓著床上有的東西，不免就看到他的手按到了自己的手上。金珉奎歪著頭看著那人的手往後撤，像是逮到獵物一樣捉住了他的手——他沒有多用力就能挽住他，只因他能透過月光看到他那骨瘦如柴的腕。

這樣的姿勢幾乎長達兩分鐘，可能在兩個人看來都一樣。在這一刻所有硝煙都靜止了，無論是全圓佑去勸解金珉奎，還是他金珉奎又拿全圓佑說不是。沉默好像是兩人一個默契，全圓佑也給他乖乖握著手腕，只是他始終沒有從月光中露臉。金珉奎沒有再去在意哥哥褲子的事，他用另一隻手拉起了被子——這種時候又鬼使神差地想起了那夜將他反壓床上的事。金珉奎的眼神在對方敞開的領口游離了一會，將被子蓋到腳時便適時地收了回來。

各個臥室衛生一般都是由他處理，全圓佑回家的時間比他剛住進來的時候晚了不少，金珉奎也沒多少機會取笑他了，這是事實——他也快高三了，兩個人誤見的機會都不多。

他看著被對方揉皺的設計稿，那上面是一個很漂亮的項鏈設計。金珉奎只知道如果人的腦子都是不一樣的，那不一樣的地方可能就在這兒了——換做他可能這輩子都想不出這樣的精緻玩意兒來。金珉奎將多餘的垃圾都倒掉了，唯獨設計紙被他收了起來，放回了自己二樓的臥房。

果不其然，到了高三之後金珉奎連家都很少回了，這次沒有出於壞的理由。這是唯獨令全圓佑能夠松下一口氣的事。而家裡也只剩妹妹陪著——父母仍然是早出晚歸的狀態，對家裡雖不至於不聞不問但也差不多了——反正孩子都到年紀了，或許放養都好過看管。

金珉舒對他的喜歡在自己看來是很明顯的，可能全圓佑個人過於敏感，無論妹妹如何藏藏掖掖，這些小心思都能被全圓佑看透。所以當妹妹端著熱騰騰的拉麵送到他的臥房時，他也能從那雖然輕了不少但又藏不住的腳步聲之間將租房的網頁最小化。

關於自己出去打工的事，他藉由專業課時間排的滿瞞了下來。鑒於不能瞞下來太久，所以在工作方面他又有些捉襟見肘了，金珉舒是率先發現這件事的人。

“沒事的...但真的不要誤解珉奎，他沒有惡意的...”金珉舒擔憂地看著全圓佑捏著的租借單，“如果有需要幫忙的話，儘管叫我幫手就好。”

“珉舒。”全圓佑叫住了她。

“...謝謝你。”

-

年輕的時候要做到這些太難了。全圓佑想著這樣的事不會再有一次了，他正醉著酒——如果不是因為攢錢手頭太緊，他還不至於會跟著別的員工出去出席酒宴。他險些醉的不省人事，無法回到家門口，偶爾回到家沒有人也是正常的，他脫了鞋子之後迅速地走到了自己房間對面側的廁所裡吐了個暢快。

在他抽紙巾的時候不小心打翻了妹妹早上沒有擰好的香水，幸好不算特別多，可鬧得他身上都有了一股濃濃的香味。他整個人邋遢成這個地步，唯有身上的香水救了他一命，他胡亂地搖搖頭，走到廚房打算找回之前放蘋果醋的地方。

“你去幹嘛了。”全圓佑心下一驚，差點把手裡的杯子給摔碎。他扶著桌沿，晃動的雙眼對上了那個質問著自己的少年。

“去，同學聚會。”他再次感恩酒沒有麻痺到讓他吐真言的地步，但頭腦不清醒是真的，若是把事情說出來會相當麻煩，“不小心喝多、了......”

金珉奎顯然聞到了那股香水味——他當然知道這香水味是誰的，畢竟這是他送給金珉舒的生日禮物。他卻揪著那衣衫不整的人不放，“你身上怎麼有香水味。”

“放手。”全圓佑厭惡地甩開了他，酒真有壯膽的作用，他的音量雖然沒有變大，但低的讓人有些畏懼。“關你什麼事。”

他解釋清楚就好了，全圓佑這樣的說話語氣著實讓金珉奎有些大開眼界。全圓佑煩悶地想要回到房間裡的時候，又轉過身走進了廁所，隨後又是一陣胃酸倒流的聲音。

金珉奎遲遲沒有回到二樓。他靠在門邊看著全圓佑吐了個四次以後趴在馬桶圈一邊快半死不活的模樣——自己之前喝醉都不是這幅鬼樣。“幫我跟她、道歉。”

真倔強。金珉奎順著那人飄浮的眼神看到了那溢出的香水。他身上的衣服都因為吐得勁兒太猛而濕透了，冬天的氣溫是人都在感受著，金珉奎將外套脫下來蓋到全圓佑身上，對上了那人濕漉漉的眼神。

“少裝可憐了。”他找不到什麼方式把全圓佑抬起來，只能環住他的雙腿——這姿勢他只對妹妹用過，全圓佑迷蒙地被他抱起來的那一瞬間，感覺到了無數的不真實。比如他不應該喝酒，不應該在醉酒後回到家，更不應該喝醉後遇到金珉奎。

金珉奎只覺得他抬起了一具骷髏架，生物課本上的那個白灰相間的，考古視頻裡頭挖出來的那個東西——就是他現在手裡抱著的全圓佑。

金珉奎把他抬上了二樓。跟之前的夢不一樣，他率先被放進的地方是浴缸，自己的外套已經被撤下了——金珉奎在幫他解襯衣的釦子。全圓佑牽住了那隻手，垂著的頭晃了兩下。金珉奎去伸手調起他的下巴，“不脫掉怎麼換衣服睡覺。”

全圓佑猶豫了一會，將眼睛轉開視察著環境，才發現這裡已經是金珉奎房間的廁所了。他不知道自己到底是因此而感到安心還是惶恐，轉了一圈之後的眼球又迷茫地看回金珉奎。

他很像一隻貓，一隻沒有任何安全感的貓。金珉奎拿著花灑從他的頭頂淋了下來，全圓佑的睫毛都沾上了水，偶爾在過大的水流中眨眼，在他恍神期間——金珉奎解開了他上身最後的釦子。

那人白皙的皮膚被水沖到泛紅，肩膀和腰身露出可人的粉紅色，就連胸前也因為一層熱霧的環繞漂亮得不行。他示意全圓佑站起來，卻在命令他脫褲子的那一刻感到了一絲細微的微妙感。跟全圓佑對立的站著的時候，金珉奎腦子裡只閃過一個想法——那些跟他表白的女生都知道他這副模樣嗎。

因為自己的儲存柜裡面全是那個人的情書——也沒想過有些是寫給自己的。  
說實話，就算有他都不在意了。

金珉奎觸碰全圓佑的腰部時，那人卻好像如夢初醒般地睜大了雙瞳，他往後退了幾步，差點跌入了水池之中——金珉奎拉住了他的胳膊。他正想開口罵人，全圓佑又是那副什麼事都沒做的模樣，還掙開了他的手，搖搖欲墜地往廁所門外走去。

房門剛開出一條縫就被金珉奎合上了。

-

全圓佑被他抵在門上，毛巾因為綁的不夠緊而下滑，在落到了他的腰際以下時他將毛巾拉了上來。洗澡往往會使人感覺到一陣清醒，如果是喝醉酒的人那就更是了。

他像是被加了桎梏般承受起了金珉奎的吻——原本醒了點的腦袋再次昏沉起來，他一點一點地伸仰著脖子，反而被金珉奎更用力地束縛起來。

被佔有...的感覺。全圓佑被吻地閉起了眼眸，放肆地張開了牙關任由對方攻佔，拽緊那濕透在對方身上的衣物，兩人就這樣靠在了門上交纏了好一會，直到那人的手觸碰門把上的轉鎖之後。全圓佑方才意識到這一切的發生有多快——他張嘴喘息著，用手推搡著在他鎖骨下邊留下淡淡咬痕的腦袋，隨後在胸前兩點被陌生的灼熱感包圍時，全圓佑第一次難耐地發出了一聲呻吟。

隨著弟弟的手愈發向下，全圓佑囁嚅著阻止他褪去自己的浴巾，蠻力又比不過壓在自己身上的人——他只能逆來順受，金珉奎將他的手死死地按進床褥，身下的摩擦讓他的眼睛裡氤氳出水霧。

“不、珉奎......”酒精還沒徹底離開全圓佑，憎恨自己的理性如此強大的同時，他被迫在這虛實之間感受金珉奎給他帶來的熱量。“拜託......求你、不要......”

他甚至還未成年，身下的陽物正和自己的摩擦著。全圓佑羞愧於這樣的背德關係帶來的快感，卻無法將身體脫離出來，只能在嘴上不停地對弟弟進行著洗腦。“不行...珉奎......我們不能......”

“哥哥......”金珉奎咬上了他的耳垂，用方才壓制對方的手揉捏著他敏感的腰際，“我可以的......”

“...嗯...珉、呃嗯......”

全圓佑第一次聽到他叫他哥哥，耳根在弟弟那沙啞聲音和磨人舔吻的雙重刺激下變得赤紅，就算看不到他也能感覺的到，自己的反應開始越來越激烈，“呃、哈啊...不...不要......”

他的下體在各種刺激下變得硬挺，金珉奎雖然沒試過幫人手淫，但年輕人自己沒少做，況且聽著全圓佑的聲音他就能明白自己勝券在握。“啊...嗯呼...珉...嗯奎...停啊、好...痛...”

金珉奎當然不在乎他是真痛還是假痛——這樣的全圓佑他可是聞所未聞了，尤其是發出這種成人片裡面才會聽到的聲音——他可從來不知男人也可以發出這樣好聽的叫聲。

弟弟吮吸著自己那微張的唇瓣，多餘的銀絲沿著全圓佑的嘴角滑到了枕套上，全圓佑看著那張若即若離的臉，一手緊緊地拽住床單，一手則用力地拉扯著金珉奎背上的衣料——他感受到金珉奎的左手自下而上地擼動著自己的下體，力道也是恰到好處地讓他舒服地歎出聲，一下一下的揉捏使得馬眼口逐漸滲出液體。跟那夜一模一樣的動作，只是因為這樣的觸碰更加逼真了。

全圓佑在金珉奎的最後一記刺激下驚叫出來，綿延的輕吟成了淡薄的呼吸，他因為快韻而乖順地仰著頭被金珉奎啃咬脖頸，在持續了好一會的舔弄後，對方下身的硬物仍磨蹭著自己的小腹——全圓佑深知不能再繼續，這是他做夢都沒有想過的，無論如何都不能——

金珉奎輕輕地喚著他的名字，還時不時地叫著他哥哥，動作上卻不是手足之間應該做的事情，全圓佑用手抵住了那顆要繼續吻他的頭顱，“停手...珉奎...”

力量都散走了七成的推搡動起來是那麼的蒼白無力，金珉奎扣緊了他的五指，攪水般的聲音一聲又一聲響起，光是親吻都讓他渾身發顫，氣氛朦朧的同時又摻雜著莫名的情感——這不會是愛，在黑暗中進行的這種安慰行為，更像是一種肉慾引起的行為。

“哥哥？”這一聲是女孩發出的聲音，敲門聲一下接一下錘入兩人的腦袋。

全圓佑整個人都醒了過來。


	2. 10%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在沒有把鏡子望穿之前他將項鏈解了下來，放回了原位。全圓佑承認弟弟是個細心的人，但他絕對是把這份細心用錯了地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *珉佑  
> *top!Mingyu/bottom!Wonwoo

He is the sun. But what if I make him my only, my sun, which shines on me only.

-

“續約合同複印件放你那就行，有什麼問題再來找我吧。我會幫你聯繫房東。”經紀人隨意點了根煙，吸了幾下就轉頭離開了那間略顯破舊的屋子。

成本不算太高，租金就自己的經濟能力來說還算過得去。

全圓佑在這兒呆了快有一年了。轉眼間又要入秋了，再過不久就準備入冬。畢業月過去後，金珉奎考到了這附近的學校——兩人都不是有意為之，一個是碰巧住在這一片區，一個是碰巧就在這邊讀大學。

金珉奎時不時會來找自己，無非都是直入主題地做那檔子事。除此之外全圓佑沒有感受到更多，過去他後悔過自己對那孩子的縱容，可如今他反而更像那個看淡了的人。

租房的事情是在八月份定下來的。

-

“珉舒，全圓佑快要過生日了。”金珉奎對著鏡子喝水的時候看到了日曆上的日期，又甩甩頭將水都吐掉了。“別告訴我你準備好他的那份禮物了。”

“那當然會有，但是哥也答應過我一起做生日蛋糕吧。”

他看著翻著糕點入門冊的妹妹一言不發——明明一個完全會做蛋糕的人就站她旁邊，金珉舒卻哼著小調用筆記錄著草莓蛋糕的做法。“或許我應該提前問問他喜歡什麼口味的。”

“要給驚喜就不要暴露給本人比較好吧。”金珉奎冷笑了一聲。

“說的也是。”金珉舒抬起漂亮的眼睛，“哥有什麼建議嗎。”

“有什麼建議，你看中草莓味就草莓味唄。”

金珉奎知道她有可能是猜的，又或者是猜中了。他有觀察過全圓佑戴著眼鏡看書的樣子，看久了那副樣子就會覺得他並不總是那副書呆子的模樣，偶爾會伸手到旁邊裝滿草莓的水果盤裡頭抓幾顆來吃，還把手指上的汁水逐一舔淨。

只有自己是真的知道。金珉舒哼哼了一聲就不理自家的哥哥了，圍上圍裙就準備開始用剛買的工具做實驗。

“他最近沒怎麼回來。”金珉奎是最知道原因的人——自從那一次飲醉發生的意外事件之後，對方跟自己的時間完全錯開了，不僅僅是自己上學的時間，就連放假他都見不著全圓佑人了。

“不會，工作日的晚上他基本上都在，只是週末老說要留在學校弄答辯就不回來。”

金珉奎用手拉開日曆，翻到七月份了解著日期。“要不我們給他個驚喜吧。”

“蛋糕不就是驚喜嗎。”

金珉奎一副“這你就不懂了”的臉看著妹妹，原本一項沒有在計劃中的工程憑空出現了。

“你帶著蛋糕躲進他的衣櫃裡頭怎樣。”

-

全圓佑對自己的事情很不上心，說好的不喝酒又被灌了不少——但因為不算是公事應酬，他勉強地婉拒了幾位校友的好意，隨意地攔下出租車回到了家。

生日這種事在他過了十八之後就沒怎麼在意過了。尤其是學了車又沒法開車的日子裡，他往往就容易沒法用開車的理由去拒絕飲酒。

他很驚訝會在剛進玄關的時候就撞上金珉奎——這感覺就跟他醉酒駕駛遇上了交通事故般，他甚至得緩緩神才打消原地掉頭的步伐，“你怎麼回來了。”

金珉奎靠在墻邊饒有興趣地打量他那酡紅的臉龐，“又喝酒了？”

全圓佑現在不想搭理他，光是見到金珉奎就會想起那晚的事，更何況現在自己這幅醉態——完全就是對方在故伎重演。他快步回到房裡頭褪下那帶著酒氣的外套，回頭間就感受到金珉奎的氣息撲面而來。

“出去。”全圓佑有意放輕語氣警告接近自己的金珉奎，垂下頭脫自己的襪子，“回你的二樓。”

“生日快樂。”金珉奎站在原地看著他忙碌的身影。

全圓佑怔住了整理衣物的動作，繼而側過頭看向了金珉奎。

“她等了你一晚上。你沒回來。”他低頭歎息了一聲。“蛋糕應該放回冰箱了，留著明天吃吧。”

“現在吃吧？她在哪呢。”全圓佑這才有些恍然大悟，他都想象的到妹妹那副失望難過的模樣了。

“她睡了。明天再說吧。”金珉奎又想起妹妹為這天準備了那麼多心血，在今天的蛋糕成型之前有四五個失敗品，廚房的垃圾袋裡頭仍有打剩下的雞蛋殼——但再多也於事無補了。

“對不起。”他拉住了金珉奎的手。“我不知道你們會......”

金珉奎一時失語，他在妹妹進房間之後就去洗澡了，已經不想再跟這個醉漢接觸，擺手間兩人的身體卻挨在了一塊，氣氛恰到好處的變成曖昧。他那棱角分明的下顎被弟弟托起，觸碰到了四個多月以來沒有做過的事。

接吻在任何前戲中都有無可替代的功效，在全圓佑被推到之後匍匐上去的自己也是金珉奎沒預料到的——房門都沒關上，歷經多年的床因為兩人的體重而發出一些吱呀吱呀的響聲。

“會被聽到的。”全圓佑嘴上雖然這麼說著，卻沒有去阻止對方解開自己的紐扣。他們實在是太久沒有這樣過了，以至於雙方都多少有些覺得這樣的事是順理成章的。

“她在二樓。”釦子一顆一顆解到身下，金珉奎吻著他微醉下略顯殷紅的唇瓣，灼燒起他那白皙脖頸，全圓佑吞雲吐霧般地喘息著，試著用對方口裡的話作自我安慰。在那罪惡的手時隔數月後再次觸碰到他的鼠蹊部時，全圓佑啞著酒嗓喟歎出聲。

隨著金珉奎手的動作越來越大，全圓佑那斷續的碎吟一點一點漏出，拽緊床單的手不斷收緊。稱不上交媾的行為卻使得床一晃一晃的，甚至挪動到了床頭櫃發出一聲難聽的噪音。全圓佑不善發聲，可小小的臥室裡製造出的回音也足夠了。

連綿不斷的細碎嬌喘在一下突兀的音調中戛然而止，緩了一會過後全圓佑推開了身上的人，撿起地上被金珉奎拉扯掉的皮帶，穩下身體想要走到床腳邊掛回原處，剛打開櫃門手中的皮帶就啪嗒一聲掉落在地上。

本該是在二樓的人正踡縮在衣櫃的角落裡頭，淚流滿面地仰起頭看著敞開上衣的全圓佑。

腳踝旁的蛋糕因為高溫而融成一攤白色液體。

-

全圓佑這回醒的很徹底，幾乎是大徹大悟。

當他將租房憑證擺上檯面的時候，全家人都知道他心意已決。金珉舒靜靜地看著那張租賃合同，整個家裡死氣沉沉的。

“圓佑啊，要不等到珉奎回來再走吧。”他的舅舅試圖勸解他。

“不用了，謝謝舅舅一直以來的照顧，過後我會給你們匯錢的。”這樣就兩不相欠了。

全圓佑試著側目看向金珉舒——那張臉上的五官和金珉奎極其近似，如今只是看上一會都覺得罪惡感爬上了自己的背脊，他輕輕地朝她點點頭，拖著行李箱就走出了玄關。

驚喜。

他在收拾行李的時候看到床頭櫃上放著一個精緻的小盒子。裡面是自己半年前扔掉的設計圖紙沒實現的項鏈——上面的雕飾經過了一點一點地雕筑，看起來都是真的。全圓佑把它掛在了脖子上，銀色鑲邊的鏈條就這樣纏繞在了他那細頸上。

驚喜。

在沒有把鏡子望穿之前他將項鏈解了下來，放回了原位。全圓佑承認弟弟是個細心的人，但他絕對是把這份細心用錯了地方。

他不需要驚喜。他不需要金珉奎帶來的驚喜。

他給他帶來足夠多“驚喜”了。

-

全圓佑陸陸續續找了很多份工作，但沒有一樣是穩定的，總是做的不如預期來的好。

他疲乏地給自己倒了杯水，試著用平板找下一份工作，卻得來了敲門聲——興許是房東剛打不久的電話，租金雖然不算大事，但全圓佑有段時間沒吃過飽肚飯了。

“哥。”已經有一段時間了，他快忘了那張臉。

“珉奎。”他的身高在自己離開之前就已經是有些同齊了，過了快有一個年頭都超過了自己。全圓佑沒有說話，隔著防盜門借光看著他。

“開開門好嗎。”

全圓佑應聲開了，但他做的一切都只是在敷衍金珉奎——隨後他便感覺到身後傳來的溫度。

“哥。”他又叫喚了一聲。

全圓佑倦怠地垂下眼簾，他清楚地感覺到對方那有些哀求的聲音是源於過往的糟糕回憶。他伸出手揉了揉弟弟的頭髮。“我在。”

“對不起。”

“...都過去了。”

“那你為什麼還這樣耿耿於懷？”金珉奎將他禁錮在自己的懷裡，有意讓對方無處可逃。

“我也有錯。僅此而已。”

金珉舒是個受害者，但從主觀角度來講，她更像是一個目擊者，而真正的受害者——

“嗯呼......”金珉奎的手沿著他的人魚線滑進了寬鬆的居家褲裡頭，全圓佑的眼睛被他的手蒙蔽了。“額嗯......”

癡迷於自己身體的弟弟不斷地叫喚自己哥哥，全圓佑從中並未獲得多少興奮，更多的是罪惡感和背德感，他的睫毛顫抖地刷著金珉奎的手心，徒增後者的愉悅感。

他有時也會分不清誰是受害者。

全圓佑的出租屋裡頭還有兩隻貓咪，好似這樣能贖回之前對兩兄妹的感情一般，麻木地餵養著它們。白天的他能夠溫柔地逗貓，可晚上的他卻只能看著它們小憩的樣子發呆。

床事之後他穿著浴袍給貓咪們順起了亂毛，同時去用手捻起地上貓咪掉下的白毛，睡袍歪斜漏出大面積白淨肌膚，金珉奎又重新去撩撥他。

“回去吧。”全圓佑推搡，懷裡的貓咪是棕色的，比金珉奎的皮膚淡幾個度，它正悠然地窩在主人懷裡舔著他的手——全圓佑剛剛洗完澡之後塗了點牛奶潤手霜來著。

轉眼間它就被拎了下床去了。

-

他的第一次來的過於突然了，不管是他還是金珉奎，以至於他第二天都沒察覺到潤手霜被人用完了。唯獨一件他知道的事情就是，金珉奎在他醒來之後就不見蹤影。

每一次都是，無一例外。全圓佑想著跟他切斷關係，但發現這萬惡的紅線仍舊綁在他的手上，他的腳上，他的全身上下，他的精神和靈魂——他看著書堆旁邊舔爪子的灰色貓咪，心裡卻是那擦不乾淨的烙印。

全圓佑希望有一把刷子，能夠粉刷他的記憶，能夠修正原本的錯誤。一磚一瓦，他試著去建起一面高墻，一面足夠高的去抵擋弟弟的高墻。

“我覺得，我不再需要你了。”全圓佑輕描淡寫地開口，語氣裡的酸味讓金珉奎不寒而慄。

金珉奎又在恍然之間看到了哥哥那狐狸一般的狡黠的一面。弟弟的心地本身不壞，哥哥如同帶刺玫瑰，能夠嗅到的香氣卻無法觸碰致使他變得貪婪而又暴戾。

全圓佑沒有動彈，身體上不做任何抵抗的他，視線裡卻從來沒有金珉奎的一席之地。

在弟弟垂下頭嗚咽，口口聲聲說著他愛自己的那一刻，全圓佑的心臟麻木地跳動了幾下。

再過不久就是妹妹的生日。全圓佑原本就沒有過生日的理念，諸多事情發生後也無法再記住自己的誕辰，但他至多至少要給金珉舒一些回應。

他看著玻璃櫃裡面的草莓蛋糕。

那不叫愛。那叫犯賤。

金珉舒長大了許多，內向的他會因為女孩過分漂亮的妝容感到有些羞澀，但看到對方露出的笑容，他又能確定這個可愛的女孩就是他的妹妹——哪怕她成年了，也還是全圓佑眼裡那個愛慕自己的小女孩。

“珉舒，好久不見。”

他們聊了很多，無論是目前的生活狀態，還是未來的一些看頭，但聊到最後都無法避免的回到了過去。“珉奎哥還有找你嗎。”

“......”全圓佑沉默了半晌，然後輕輕地點了點頭，看向女孩那略微苦澀的微笑。“偶爾敘敘舊。”

“他比過去更少回來了。幸好父母都在家。”女孩清澈的聲音讓全圓佑感覺到世界都被淨化了不少。“你還記得那瓶香水嗎，珉奎哥說他不小心打破了，今年的生日會再給我買一瓶來著。”

“那個香水很重要嗎。”

“也沒多重要...就是他前年買給我的。一直都沒捨得用，有段時間終於想拿出來用了，沒放回去，結果就...哈哈。”金珉舒托著頭看著全圓佑。“哥很在意嗎。”

“不會，不過哥暫時沒有錢拿來買香水。”全圓佑似笑非笑地說道，“以後有機會吧。”

-

在兩年前還沒徹底進社會的時候，全圓佑承認自己能夠不帶任何雜質的喜歡上一個人。

舅舅給他介紹過幾次婚姻，但全圓佑一一婉拒了。一來他暫時沒有婚姻打算，二來他仍然在進行自己的籌錢進程。更核心的是，他沒法認為和金珉奎犯下諸多罪行之後的自己能夠給一位女性帶來什麼家庭，什麼幸福。

還不如回去餵貓來的實在。

全圓佑懶得知道金珉奎什麼時候背著自己配了把一模一樣的鑰匙，他放下背包就打算回房間睡覺，卻被抱著貓咪的弟弟攔下了。“吃了飯再睡吧。”

“我不餓。”哥哥繞道而行。

金珉奎把灰貓放到了地上又上前去勸阻全圓佑，對方輕輕地在他耳側吻了吻，然後徑直落入臥室。弟弟幾乎是摸熟了哥哥這樣的套路，只要全圓佑想要的，他基本上都能從金珉奎這邊做到。全圓佑沒有和他主動做過一次愛，動作上只在自己需要作出妥協時才會轉過彎來釣自己的胃口。

全圓佑說得對，他不在乎自己在與不在，他根本不需要他。

可他會寂寞的，金珉奎相信他會——從他每次做愛都不會拒絕的方面來講，全圓佑還是需要他的。

在全圓佑談及結婚的事宜時，金珉奎又一次佐證錯誤了。

-

“結婚的事是怎麼回事。”

全圓佑想要避之不談，卻又被金珉奎緊緊逼問。“是舅舅說的...希望我早點結婚。”

“你想嗎？”

全圓佑抿起唇不發話，他還在整理第二天要上班的襯衣，原本想要拿熨斗熨一熨，但在金珉奎開口說話之後打消了這個念頭。

“告訴我你想嗎。”

“我想或者不想，重要嗎？”全圓佑沉默了好一會才開口。“我不結婚的話，你就可以一直跟我做這種事了是嗎。”

這次啞巴成了金珉奎。

“...至少現在我不想。”全圓佑垂下眼，試著把衣服的褶皺拉好，“但我不知道你為什麼這麼大反應。”

他們的眼神甚至沒有交匯過，金珉奎沉甸甸的心雖然放下，卻莫名其妙地絞痛起來。

為什麼呢。他也不知道，只是聽到對方所謂的可以一直這樣做下去就感到惶惶不得終日。他對兩人之間的關係心知肚明，卻遲遲察覺不到兩人之間只有一人仍在幻想中度日。

“...你也大了，別老像個小孩一樣。金珉奎。”全圓佑拉好了最後一件襯衫，又開始折西裝外套時被金珉奎擁上了。他身上還散著工作室上班時噴的香水，源於自己對香水有著獨到的見解。單憑全圓佑不否認這一點，就足以讓他心生快意——不過壞就壞在，這樣的氣味也會讓自己經不起誘惑。

他感覺自己就像吸毒一般的貪戀全圓佑。自己過去欺負過的，拯救過的，傷害過的，......

喜歡過的...

喜歡過......嗎。

“難道，沒有一點點是因為我嗎，圓佑哥。”

“你不結婚的理由。”金珉奎的身高足以讓他在這黑髮中尋味，不知不覺中懷中的人已經成了他生活中的一部分，他的所有物。

既然是所有物，就自然希望他真真正正屬於自己。

“我明早還要上班。”全圓佑沒有回答他的問題，腦裡只想要解開他擁著自己的手。

“請假吧。”他把全圓佑往旁邊的墻上推，將對方的雙腿架起來纏在自己腰上。

全圓佑垂著頭用手捧著金珉奎的臉，魅惑的眼像是慢一秒都沒法得到的宴請。“你知道這個月我請了多少次假嗎。”

“...再換一份工作吧。”金珉奎急不可耐地將身體貼了上去。

-

翌日清晨也是一人獨醒。金珉奎煩躁地扯開了一旁的被子，那個人甚至連一點溫度都沒有留存下來。

只有一點淡淡的香氣。

“又說請假...”金珉奎赤足挪進了洗手間，拿起全圓佑杯裡的另一隻牙刷就開始洗漱。

畢業典禮的時間也快到了，但金珉奎對那些盛情邀請自己的學妹學姐們沒有任何興趣——尤其是不少人還是對自己的表哥留了個心眼，沒想到日子推移了那麼久，他還是這麼受歡迎。

“畢業典禮？第一次聽你說。”全圓佑把眼鏡放到一邊，把公文包裡的文件拎出來整理，“又不是家長會，不用我去吧。”

“可能會有聚會，你去嗎。”

“去幹嘛，你們年輕人的聚會。我幹嘛要去摻一腳。”他膈應地嘖了一聲，“我還有事要忙。”

“哥別騙我了，那兩天你有假的，我都看了時間了。”

“...然後呢，你又要佔用我的假期？”全圓佑瞥了他一眼，他知道金珉奎會來這招，因為他會得很，“如果你再這樣就別住我這了。”

“哥要是同意了，我再給你雕幾張設計圖上的款式，這樣可以嗎。”

“你...！”他氣節，又復而認同這方案的可行性——因為金珉奎的雕工確實比起公司內部的員工做得好太多了，那些人純粹的是為了拿錢做這樣的事，馬虎了事就成了他們的作風。金珉奎從小就喜歡這些精巧的瑣活，甚至連家裡大大小小的維修活都是他的分內事。如果以後出來工作，到處都會吃香得很。

“...就那兩天。”

“好，那就兩天一晚。”

“還要住一晚...？”公司裡頭的出差他一般都會拒絕，全圓佑向來不喜歡多人的聚會，給金珉奎讓一步就算了，竟然還要在外住一宿，這還真是有些得來全不費工夫。“要住的話你自己住吧。”

金珉奎剛想說什麼，但全圓佑又收拾好桌面的文件揚長而去，門也砰的一聲關上了。

-

全圓佑難得沒有打領帶，只是穿了一身便裝就在校門口等著金珉奎了。說起來自己也沒有盡過表兄的責任，至少在學業方面他鮮少打擾金珉奎，但必要的問候應該還是需要的。

算了，金珉奎本身就是不請自來的人，如果長期沒有聽聞學校通知到家裡的事，也就證明也沒什麼值得他全圓佑知道的事了。

他緩步跟在對方身側，路上他聽到金珉奎不斷地說畢業典禮的事，可他一個字都不想聽。就算是近親他們也是互相不了解的人，卻因為扭曲的關係而捆綁在一起。真是令人發笑的情況，一前一後走著，全圓佑真希望能夠掉頭就走。

臨陣脫逃也從來不是他的風格。他跟著金珉奎彎下身子走進了居酒屋，果然看到了那幫早就坐下了的同學——金珉奎的同學。

有些面孔也不生疏了，全圓佑沒有多言，只是默默地跟在珉奎身後落座。

但他和弟弟的距離很快被人阻斷了。“喲，這位哥，是不是珉奎他哥啊？”

物以類聚，他想立馬往前跟緊弟弟，但自尊心還是從鏡片中作出了妥協。“很久不見了。”

“哈哈哈，珉奎你居然？”

“早說你哥哥會來啊，肯定叫多點菜嘛。”

“......”全圓佑見自己靠不近弟弟，也不作別的勉強——畢竟這樣一個場合，也沒必要搞得好像非得粘著熟人，自己也老大不小了。“我胃量不大，吃不了多少。”

“那，做哥哥的會喝酒吧？”

“是啊，如果不喝酒的話怎麼玩嘛。”幾個男的開始隨意地起哄，其中一個還大膽地將手搭在了全圓佑肩上，“哥，過去我們不懂事，今天我們喝酒謝罪吧？”

他們開始吆喝起來，其中全圓佑也不乏看到了幾位女性——雖然都是沒見過的面孔，但視線無疑不是往自己這個方向看的，或者是調侃離自己有點距離的金珉奎——這會他竟發話了，“哥，能喝嗎。”

眾目睽睽下發出這樣的邀請，全圓佑要是搖頭的話這餐飯估計都不用吃了，“你開車？”

“嗯，那我不喝。”

小小的包房立刻人聲鼎沸起來。全圓佑垂下眼睫，此時他的胃口都散的差不多了，“我也喝不了多少，點到即止。”

“那來玩遊戲吧？”一個學長就這麼將話題帶了起來。全圓佑抓準了遊戲的字眼——雖然平日在公司素然無味，也有個幾年沒有參與過任何遊戲，但在全圓佑的學生時期，他幾乎是打遍了所有對手了。

-

果不其然，玩起遊戲來大家都是弱者。金珉奎默默地在一旁喝著檸檬汁，看著他的表哥一次又一次打贏對手，他都快自豪死了。

“喂，珉奎，你哥難道不會太厲害了點嗎。”確實，全圓佑到現在依舊滴酒未沾，手裡的牌也像是別人永遠猜不到的玩法。

“行，我來玩一盤。如果贏了，我哥繼續。輸了，我喝一杯。”

“喂，你喝有什麼意思。我們現在是想讓你哥喝。”同輩用胳膊肘擠兌金珉奎，帶著諷刺的咬出字句，“你哥可別不會喝吧。”

全圓佑聽聞冷笑了一聲，隨便在杯盤狼藉的桌上拿起一個高腳杯，嘴唇沿著杯沿轉了一圈，眼尾極度挑釁地勾了勾，隨後一飲而盡。“...還要試試嗎。”

“行，輸了的話，”金珉奎看著全圓佑泛光的唇，在對方沒有側過臉看向自己時低下頭笑了。“他喝一杯。”

“不行，你已經輸給你哥了，要再喝一杯。”那男的貪得無厭地說道。

“哈哈哈哈哈你們也太賤了吧！”

全圓佑也應聲，他的手又挪向了酒瓶，卻被金珉奎握了握手腕。“可以嗎。”

平時只有他們做的時候才會聽到這三個字，但全圓佑沒有再對上他的眼神。像是脫離安全區一般去汲得那杯酒——他再度將其飲到盡。

“遊戲開始吧。”

全圓佑靜靜地看著弟弟出牌，托著腮直勾勾地看著對面的女大學生，黑髮遮著單眼，卻又露出另一隻狡黠的狐狸眼，勾魂得很。

女孩被看了一會就害羞地別過臉去了，而全圓佑也理虧地側過頭趴在桌上——他雖然只喝了三杯，但比他想象中的要有些負擔。弟弟終究不是自己，可不是戰無不勝的人。

“行了，這是最後一杯了，再這樣我哥就要醉了。”金珉奎扶額。今天打的都是什麼牌，居然還輸了那麼多次，白讓全圓佑先前為自己爭那麼多光。

全圓佑無言，努力聚起視野的焦點去獲取下一杯酒——也是最後一杯酒。對面的友人見他已經夠不到那近在咫尺的高腳杯，將自己面前的那杯推給他。“來吧哥，喝哪杯都一樣。”

他道了聲謝，手指一點一點地攀向了杯子，撐著桌子將酒液飲入了喉間。這最後一下像是要將他推往不會在醒來的邊緣，他甚至因為想要快點喝完，多餘的液體從嘴角處滑向了他的領角。

這一場景讓在座的幾個男生都笑了。金珉奎坐在一旁抽了點紙巾遞到他身上去，全圓佑卻側過頭擺手。“我去下衛生間。”

金珉奎正想上去陪，卻被另一些朋友拉住了，“喂，你哥玩不了了，我們還是要繼續玩的。”

“哈...行。先說好我不喝酒......”

-

全圓佑用水過了好幾次臉，希望能夠讓自己清醒些——他的酒量比起以往進步了一些——至少不用沾上幾杯酒就吐得六親不認，向外走兩步卻仍感覺極其不適——這回不僅僅是被麻痺的小腦，也不僅僅是翻滾著的腸胃，他感覺自己的身體熱的不正常。

全圓佑也不是傻的，但酒精的確讓人防心下降——那些人嘴上“不計前嫌”的喝酒謝罪，他總算還是良心發現，都是些什麼騙人的漂亮話啊。

所謂的讓人對過去釋懷，就是自己被下藥了——跟過去的欺凌有何區別。

金珉奎估計沒有發現，看他那樣子就知道是蒙在鼓裡。全圓佑轉頭走向後門，勉強地移步到電梯，並按下了通往B1[停車場]的按鈕。

幸好車鑰匙在身上。

他的身體軟的都快跪倒到地上去了，顫抖的手從身上拿出車鑰匙，車門都還沒開完就被人撞在了車窗上。

-

金珉奎玩了一會都不見全圓佑人影，算是憋不住要去衛生間看看了——萬一還像過去一樣吐，沒他可不行。

然而廁所並沒有全圓佑的蹤跡。這會他才開始有些慌，全圓佑一般去哪都會通知一聲吧，搞不好應該是出去透氣了——他猶豫地拿出手機想要打給表哥，卻打不通那該死的電話。

“去哪了...”他毛躁地搓了搓頭髮，隨後想著要不要回去先和友人道別再去找全圓佑——隨後他又發現車鑰匙不在自己身上。

他回頭掃掃包房，一行人也少了幾個——罷了，還是先去找他吧。金珉奎一邊聽著掛機了的電話，一邊咬著唇看著周圍的人，“你好，你有沒有看到一個男的...大概這麼高，比較瘦...”

“啊，他往那個方向去了，還問我電梯在哪。”女服務員見他態度也算好，善意地解答道。

“只有後門那邊的電梯可以去地下停車場。”


End file.
